utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuaru
|tthR1tCqs7A}} Yuaru (ゆある) is a female who started singing from the year 2012. Yuaru's utaite career began with her cover of "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" . In her early covers, Yuaru sang with a husky voice in the mid-low ranges and a soft and lighter voice in higher pitches. Later, her voice began to grow stronger and clearer in larger range, she could even end her sentences with a rather loud vibrato, as seen in her cover of "Aimai Dokusetsu Sengen" or "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" . She often created an extra back chorus for her songs, for example one remarkable chorus in her second cover of the song "Jitter Doll" , which so happens to be her first original PV. Yuaru deleted most of her earlier covers in 2012 and early 2013 on NND but let the mp3 versions be available on her TmBox in October 2014. Although she doesn't cover songs frequently, her uploads have gotten very popular. Four out of her eleven solo covers has more than 100k views with the most popular song being her last upload "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" with nearly 830k views as of July 5, 2018. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Koebu's Album Debut (Released on May 25, 2015) # FUN CLUB (Released on August 19, 2015) List of Covered Songs (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.30) # "ACUTE" feat. Arumaro, Yuaru and Kyunta (2012.08.04) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) feat. Banana and Yuaru (2012.08.09) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.08.20) (Deleted) # "Children Record" (2012.09.24) (Deleted) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.10.28) (Deleted) # "WAVE" (2012.11.01) (Deleted) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.16) (Deleted) # "Kimi no Oto" (Our Voice) (2013.01.01) (Deleted) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.01.03) # "Kimi no Suki na Hon" (Your Favorite Book) feat. Arumaro and Yuaru (chorus) (2013.01.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.12) # "Tokyou Dennou Tanteidan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Rayzun, Yuaru, Moeko, Iincho, Amato. and Natsume Isuki (2013.03.17) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation☆Zen Girl) feat. Yuaru and Moeko (2013.07.20) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance ) feat. Arumaro and Yuaru (chorus) (2013.07.26) # "Jitter Doll" -Retake- (2013.07.30) # "Aimai Dokusetsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.08.16) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2013.10.20) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.23) (Deleted) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.11.30) # "GOLD" ✾ Happy 2014 Editions feat. Ichikoro, Ivu., Yukoromo, Unagi, Cocorett, 3bu, shack, Takanashi Wajin, Daiz, tel, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and HaRuK@ (rap) (2014.01.11) # "Yume no Katachi" (The Form of Dreams) feat. HAL, Zonu, Banana, Dassen Guu, Natsume Itsuki, 305, Yuaru and Bun (2014.02.14) # "Dead Line Circus" feat. Yuaru, Ayaponzu* and Maruguri (2014.03.11) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.18) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.08.07) # "Blessing" ⌘ colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2014.10.08) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.09.13) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and Magical Medley) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "Connecting" ⌘ Colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2016.05.01) # "Girls Talk" feat. Yuaru, Konoco, Kurokumo, and nameless (2016.07.10) # “SNOBBISM” (2018.09.07) # "Kimi Iroiro Utsuri" feat. Konoco, Mary, Yuaru, Nozomu, Kurokumo, and nameless (2018.09.30) # "Rettou Joutou" (BRING IT ON) feat. Touyu and Yuaru (2018.12.17) # "LAZURITE" (2019.03.30) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Yuaru Yume Katachi.png|Yuaru as seen in her cover of "Yume no Katachi" |GOLD Happy 2014 Editions - Yuaru.png|Yuaru as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD ✾ Happy 2014 Editions" |Yuaru UtanoHon.png|Yuaru as seen on Utattemita no Hon Heroines |FUNCLUBchara.png|Yuaru as a character of EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB |funclub yuaru.png|Yuaru as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |Blessing colors Girls.png|From left: Unagi, Moeko, Yuaru, Namida, Nanna and Moni as seen in "Blessing ⌘ colors Edition" |Connecting Colors Edition - Yuaru.png|Yuaru as seen in his collab cover of "Connecting ⌘ Colors Edition" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * instagram